Das Verlangen der Zeit
by Engelchen21
Summary: Der Prinz und Farah haben ihr erstes Mal zusammen. Prince of Persia The Two Thrones


Der Wesir war tot und es war Zeit, dass Farah wieder nach Indien zurückkehrte.

„Da der Hafen verwüstet wurde kann leider erst in 2 Tagen ein Schiff einlaufen, dass euch zurück in eure Heimat bringt. Ihr könnt solange hier im Palast bleiben." sagte der Prinz zu der indischen Prinzessin Farah.

„Ich danke euch." erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Oh wie hatte er dieses süße Lächeln vermisst.

7 Jahre waren vergangen seid sie zusammen das erste Mal gegen den Wesir kämpften und... sich in einander verliebten. Leider weiß Farah nichts mehr davon, da er die Vergangenheit verändert hatte.

Jetzt ist sie wieder hier. Noch schöner als damals aber immer noch so frech wie früher.

Er schmunzelte.

„Was ist los Prinz?" fragte Farah verwirrt.

Der Prinz blickte sie an um sich dann schnell um zu drehen „Ach.. nichts nichts" und ging Richtung Tür.

Farah folgte ihm verwirrt. „Er ist wirklich komisch".

Als der Prinz den Wesir tötete kamen auch die, die sich versteckt hatten wieder zurück nach Babylon. Einige der Bediensteten des Palastes kehrten zurück um dem Prinzen zu dienen.

Mit solch einem redete nun der Prinz. „Prinzessin Farah benötigt eine Unterkunft. Behandelt sie mit Respekt." „Ja mein Prinz."

Farah nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und der Prinz erwiderte dieses Nicken.

„Geruhsame Nacht" flüsterte er.

Auch er legte sich in sein Bett. Es war viel geschehen. So verwunderte es nicht, dass er gleich einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen Prinz"

„Guten Morgen"

„Da ich noch bis morgen warten muss, bis mein Schiff kommt, wollte ich etwas in Babylon spazieren gehen. Es ist wirklich eine wunderschöne Stadt. Hättet Ihr nicht Lust mitzukommen? So könnt Ihr euch auch gleich einen Blick der Lage verschaffen."

Überrascht antwortete er: „Ja sehr gerne. Das ist eine gute Idee."

Sie lächelte zufrieden und genoss ihr Frühstück.

Gesagt getan. Sie wanderten durch Babylon. Der Wesir und seine Gefolgschaft hatten eine Menge Schaden angerichtet. Viele schöne Gebäude und Orte waren zerstört.

Der Prinz wurde immer trauriger...

Farah blieb das nicht unbemerkt.

„Zerstörte Gebäude können wieder aufgebaut werden mein Prinz jedoch tote Menschen können nicht so einfach wieder ins Leben gerufen werden. Seht. Die Menschen die überlebt haben bauen ihr Zu hause wieder auf um in eine neue Zukunft zu blicken. Das solltet Ihr auch tun."

Der Prinz sah erst sie, dann die Menschen an die fleißig an Häusern und Straßen hantierten. Als sie den Prinzen sahen ließen sie ab von ihrer Arbeit und jubelten ihm zu.

„Lang lebe der Prinz von Persien. Unsere Retter!"

Er lächelte ihnen zu und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Er merkte wie die Menschen ihn freudig begrüßten und anlächelten. Dies erwärmte sein Herz und all die schrecklichen Momente waren vergessen. Farah und er gingen lächelnd durch die Straßen von Babylon und der Prinz erzählte ihr zu jedem Stadtteil deren Geschichte.

Soweit sie helfen konnten, unterstützten sie die Bürger bei ihrer harten Arbeit bis es dunkel wurde.

Sie gingen glücklich zurück in den Palast und genossen ihr Abendessen.

„Prinz?"

„Ja?"

„Uhm... habt ihr hier eigentlich ein Bad? Ich fühle mich wie ein Sandmonster." fragte Farah und schaute ihren schmutzigen Körper an.

Der Prinz lachte. „Ja wir haben eins."

Der Prinz ließ einen Diener kommen und befahl im das königliche Bad einzulassen.

„Habt Dank" bedankte sich Farah.

„Keine Ursache."

„Hm... Ihr seid aber auch nicht mehr der Sauberste." sagte sie während sie ihn musterte und lachte.

Verdutzt schaute er sich an und tatsächlich er sah genauso schmutzig aus wie Farah.

Der Prinz lächelte. „Ja. Aber irgendwie tut es gut."

Sie lachten beide bis der Diener wieder hereinkam, um bescheid zu sagen, dass das Bad fertig sei.

„Ich werde einfach nach euch gehen." sagte er als sie etwas verlegen zögerte. Sie hatte kleine Schuldgefühle.

Als sie das hörte nickte sie und folgte dem Diener.

Sie gingen durch einige Gänge, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Der Diener öffnete sie und sie traten ein. Es war schon mollig warm und es duftete wunderbar. Sie schob den Vorhang beiseite der ihr die Sicht auf das Bad verdeckte und was sie dort sah ließ sie innehalten. Es war wunderschön. Ein großes naturgehaltenes Becken gefüllt mit glasklarem Wasser wo duftende Rosenblätter auf der Oberfläche schwammen. Ringsherum waren Pflanzen, Pflanzen und nichts als Pflanzen. Es war wie eine Oase. So wunderschön. Am Ende des Beckens gab es einen kleinen Wasserfall dessen plätschern den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

Der Diener verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Langsam schälte sie sich aus ihrem Gewand. Erst das Oberteil was ihre großen wohl geformten Brüste entblößte. Danach ihren Armschutz, ihren Beinschutz und zuletzt ihr rockähnliches Unterteil.

Sie ging zum Rand des Beckens und setzte sich. Langsam tauchte sie ihre Füße in das wohlig warme Wasser. Danach ließ sie sich ins Wasser gleiten.

„AH.. das ist wundervoll."

Sie schwamm ein paar Züge dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und blickte gedankenversunken an die Decke.

Der Diener kam zu dem Prinzen um zu berichten, dass die Prinzessin sich im Bad befinde.

Er nickte dem Diener zu der daraufhin verschwand.

Der Prinz überlegte eine Weile und erinnerte sich an die Badeszene vor 7 Jahren als sie zusammen im glasklaren Wasser schwammen und sich küssten.

Er wollte dies wieder erleben doch Farah... Farah erinnert sich nicht an diese wundervolle Zeit.

Entschlossen stand er auf und begab sich in Richtung Bad.

Er spürte die Wärme die von dem heißen Dampf des Bades heraus strömte. Als er noch etwas näher herankam hörte er ein Platschen und eine leise Stimme.

Farah dachte der Prinz.

Er ging langsamer und fast schleichend näherte er sich dem Vorhang und öffnete ihn einen Spalt.

Dort war sie. Seine Farah. Sie schwamm im klaren Wasser umher, fröhlich wie es schien, da sie lachte und hin und wieder die Rosenblätter wie ein Boot von sich weg schob.

Sie ist so wunderschön geworden. Noch schöner wie vor 7 Jahren dachte der Prinz während er ihr zusah. Ohne das er es merkte schob er den Vorhang immer weiter beiseite.

Als sich Farah Richtung Vorhang drehte entdeckte sie ihn.

„AH!"

Der Prinz schreckte auf.

„Oh tut mir ..ich wollte nicht..." stammelte der Prinz.

Farah sah ihn mit diesen wundervollen braunen Augen an doch sie schrie ihn nicht an oder warf etwas nach ihm. Nein sie sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an.

Der Prinz ging in ihre Richtung bis er an dem Wasserbecken ankam.

„Warum seid Ihr hier? Wolltet ihr nicht später baden?"

„Nun ja...ich..ja...eigentlich schon...ich wollte nur... nur sehen ob alles ok ist."

Sie lächelte ihn an und schwamm an den Rand des Beckens direkt vor ihn.

Er sah wie ein Teil ihrer Brüste aus dem Wasser schauten. Schnell blickte er wieder nach oben in ihr Gesicht.

Sie lächelte immer noch.

„Warum seid Ihr wirklich hier mein Prinz?" fragte sie sanft.

„Ich..."

Sie sah in erwartungsvoll an.

Der Prinz musste sich endlich einen Ruck geben. Morgen fährt sie wieder nach Hause und wer weiß ob er sie dann jemals wieder sehen würde.

„Ich wollte Euch sehen..." während er das sagte blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Farah war überrascht das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war aber froh es zu hören den sie fühlte sich seid sie dieses kleine Abenteuer zusammen überlebt hatten immer mehr zu ihm hingezogen.

Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück.

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte sie die Hand ins Wasser und spritze eine Handvoll in seine Richtung.

„Ah hey" rief er überrascht aber halb lachend.

„Haha geschieht euch recht. Einfach so in das Bad einer Frau zu kommen." lachte sie.

Sie schwamm mit einer kleinen Bewegung vom Beckenrand weg blickte ihn aber immer noch verführerisch an.

Der Prinz konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und sprang kopfüber ins Wasser.

Als er wieder auftauchte umkreiste sie ihn langsam.

Er blickte ihr nach. Währenddessen blickten sie sich immer tief in die Augen.

Dann plötzlich streckte er seinen Arm aus und umfasste ihre Taille.

„Ah"

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Auch wenn sie vor 7 Jahren seinen Kuss nicht erwidert hatte und er die Zeit zurückdrehen musste. Doch er konnte nicht länger widerstehen.

Überrascht legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust fast als wolle sie sich losreißen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie den Kuss.

„ Farah..." stöhnte er während sie sich innig küssten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich noch fester an ihn. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, sie wusste nur wie sehr sie das hier genoss und nicht mehr so schnell hergeben wollte.

Der Prinz glitt langsam, Farah immer noch in den Armen und küssend, zu einem keinen Steinvorsprung der sich unter Wasser befand jedoch wenn man sich darauf lag das Wasser nur bis zur Hüfte reichte.

Er küsste sie weiter und legte sich auf sie. Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen über ihre Taille und glitt weiter nach unten. Er begann an ihrem Hals zu knabbern und zu saugen bis an dieser Stelle nach einer Weile ein kleiner Knutschfleck erschien. Farah stöhnte und wand sich leicht unter ihm was ihre Körper aneinander rieb. Ihr gefiel es den Prinzen auf ihr zu spüren und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken. Der Prinz glitt mit seiner Zunge weiter zu ihrer Brust und begann ihre Brustwarzen zu lecken und daran zu saugen.

„ ah..Prinz..ah.." war alles was Farah hervorbrachte.

Nun küsste er ihren Bauch, das Wasser reichte ihr fast bis zum Bauchnabel.

Er glitt mit seine Händen unter ihren Rücken, rutschte wieder nach oben und küsste sie leidenschaftlich währen er ihren Rücken etwas anhob und gegen seine Brust presste.

Farah begann nun in kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Hüfte zu bewegen und nach einer Weile begann auch der Prinz in diese Bewegungen einzustimmen, da er zwischen ihren Beinen lag. Sein Glied wurde steif und er merkte wie seine Erregung wuchs.

Er wollte sie...er wollte sie schon damals und nun wollte er sie mehr den je.

„Farah..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr wobei sich eine wollige Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut bildete.

Je mehr sie sich an ihn rieb desto mehr wuchs das Verlangen in ihr.

Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte diesen Mann. Sie wusste nicht genau warum. Sie kannte ihn doch erst seit ein paar Tagen... und dennoch...dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl ihn schon ewig zu kennen.

Der Prinz konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Er griff nach unten und führte sein Glied in ihr Paradies.

Farah stöhnte und presste sich an ihn.

Er begann sie zu nehmen erst langsam dann immer schneller.

Sie presste sich fester an ihn und begann ihre Hüfte gegen seine zu stoßen so glitt er noch tiefer in sie hinein.

„Oh Farah..." keuchte er.

„Ha...Haa...Prinz..Priinz.." hörte er sie stöhnen.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn als gehöre sie zu seinem Körper. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Endlich wurde sein Verlangen gestillt.

Er stieß manchmal schneller manchmal langsamer zu, hatte allerdings etwas Mühe sich an dem glitschigen Felsen fest zu halten.

Er packte sie unterm Rücken, richtete sie auf und und setzte sich nun auf den kleine Felsvorsprung so das sie nun auf ihm saß. Überrascht keuchte sie auf.

„ Nun ich will nur für Gleichberechtigung sorgen" sagte er grinsend.

Farah sah ihn mit zusammen zusammengekniffenen Augen an, stieß ihn sanft mit den Händen nach hinten und begann ihr Becken auf und ab zu bewegen. Sie stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Kaum hatte sie sich von seinen Lippen gelöst drückte er sie wieder nach unten und küsste sich hart und lange. Farah begann ihr Becken nun in kreisenden Bewegungen zu bewegen wie beim Bauchtanz wodurch sie seinen Penis noch fester umschlang. Er keuchte lustvoll auf und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Ihr Kitzler strich über seine Haut und ließ sie lauter kleine Schauer der Lust spüren.

„Ha...Haaa...Haaa.." kam es aus beiden Mündern.

Sie bewegte sich immer schneller und ihre harten Brustwarzen strichen auf und ab über seine Brust.

Sie richtete sich auf griff an ihre Brüste und kreiste weiter verführerisch mit ihrer Hüfte.

„Oh Farah...das tut so gut..."

„ja..." war alles was sie antworten konnte.

Der Prinz griff an ihre Brüste und nahm Farah's Stelle sein. Er massierte ihre Brust und drehte sanft an ihren Brustwarzen.

Sie stöhnte und keuchte heftiger und der Prinz begann nun seine Hüfte der ihren entgegen zu strecken. Immer wieder stieß er zu und genoss das wollige Gefühl.

Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf, küsste sie und fasste an ihren wohl geformten Po und drückte sie an sich um noch tiefer in sie ein zu dringen.

„Haaa..." keuchte sie als ihr Kitzler nun heftig stimuliert wurde.

Er begann wieder ihren Hals zu küssen ohne jedoch langsamer zu werden.

Das Wasser platschte unter ihren Bewegungen.

Der Prinz stieß sich leicht vom Felsen ab und glitt aus ihr hinaus.

Verwirrt sah sie den Prinzen an aus Angst sie habe etwas falsch gemacht. Der Prinz jedoch lächelte nur und drückte sie sanft mit dem Bauch an den Beckenrand. An dieser Stelle war das Wasser nicht so tief und sie konnten bequem stehen. Er drang von hinten in sie ein, umfasste ihr Brüste mit den Händen und begann wieder in sie hinein zu stoßen.

Da sein Körper unter Wasser so leicht wie eine Feder war konnte er fester zustoßen und sie gegen den Beckenrand drücken.

„Hiahh.. ..."

In immer kürzeren Abständen stieß er zu und spürte, dass er bald kommen würde.

Gierig drückte sie ihren Po ihm entgegen und begann in seinem Rhythmus ihr Becken nach hinten und vorne zu bewegen.

Dem Prinzen gefiel es wie sich sich ihm hingab und führte seine Hand zu ihrem Kitzler während er weiter in sie hinein stieß.

Sie stöhnte noch lustvoller und genoss seine Bewegungen.

Die Lust der beiden wuchs und wuchs und beinahe gleichzeitig erlebten sie ihren Höhenpunkt.

„AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Erschöpft aber glücklich löste sich der Prinz von Farah.

Farah drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn zufrieden und glücklich an.

„ Das war herrlich" sagte der Prinz mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh ja das war es. Ihr seid gut mein Prinz. „ antwortete sie ebenfalls lächelnd.

„ Nun ja früher hatte ich eine Menge Zeit zum Üben."

Das hätte er lieber nicht gesagt den Farah nahm spielerisch etwas Wasser zwischen die Hände und spritzte es ihm voll ins Gesicht.

„Hey!"

„Hmpf. Männer" sagte sie mit einem glitzern in den Augen.

_Immer noch die Gleiche_ sagte der Prinz leise zu sich selbst.

„Wie war das?" fragte Farah verwirrt.

„Nichts nichts." und nach diesen Worten spritzte er ihr nun Wasser ins Gesicht.

Lachend und wasserpritzend verbrachten sie eine halbe Stunde in dem herrlichen persischen Bad.

Als die indische Prinzessin aus dem Wasser stieg betrachtete der Prinz sie genau.

_Sie ist so wunderschön und frech wie ein kleines Kätzchen_ dachte der Prinz.

Kaum war sie aus dem Wasser packte sie der Prinz von hinten und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Hey...was..." sagte sie und zappelte in seinen Armen.

„Zeit für eine zweite Runde" schmunzelte er.

Er trug sie auf einen großes Bett das nicht weit von dem Wasserbecken war und Seidentücher über dem Bett hingen.

Er legte sie auf Bett und küsste sie.

Er nahm sie noch einmal mit der selben Hingabe als beim ersten Mal.

Glücklich und erschöpft schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war das Schiff bereit zum auslaufen.

„Lebt wohl mein Prinz"

„Lebt wohl"

Widerstrebend ließ er sie gehen. Besonders nach der letzten Nacht.

_Das Feuer in ihr ist also doch nicht erloschen_ dachte er erleichtert. _Wir sind vielleicht doch füreinander bestimmt. Selbst der Sand der Zeit kann das nicht ändern._

„Kommt doch mal nach Indien, Prinz. Wir haben auch einiges zu bieten"

„Das werde ich mit vergnügen" antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um bevor sie das Schiff betrat und küsste ihn zum Abschied. Danach sprang sie geschickt wie eine Katze auf das Schiff.

Sie ließ einen verdutzt drein blickenden Prinzen am Hafen zurück.

Sie winkte ihm noch von der Weite und als der Prinz von Persien sich wieder gefasst hatte winkte er zurück bis sie in der Ferne verschwunden war.

_Wir sehen uns wieder Farah...wir sehen uns wieder meine Liebste._


End file.
